Talk:Antlion/@comment-39401440-20190914181946
I think it can't get more epic than *this* So, me and my teammate where ready to fight the Antlion. Info: We have 3 Meat Effigies and 2 Life Amulets (one was in my teammate's inventory, the other in a chest at home). We both died, I used a meat effigy, and my teammate too since they couldn't find the life giving amulet lying on the floor. Night came in so I light up the endo fire pit, only to realize that the snow machine extinguiçshed it since it was left on for whatever reason. My reflex was to turn it off, only to realize that... yeah... the snow machine gives light when activated, and thus killing my teammate by my fault. Because of the ghost light, I could see the snow machine and activate it to survive through the night while my teammate go to the Antlion to revive with his amulet. And MAN, it gets worse from now on... First, the sandstorm, as it turns out, also works on ghosts. While he finally got his stuff and started to go home, guess what? The hounds came in! Of course. My armor was nearly broken and my spear too, and we took all the grass on the journey. You know what that means? I had NOTHING to defend myself! Fortunately, the hounds got distracted by the bees, and the ones following my teammate got either killed by the eyeplants, or where just outrun. There was still 2 Red Hounds following me, when he came in and because I was at 8 hp and him at 10, I had to go by the pigs to help me finish them. Then, I healed up a bit and go search my stuff... And, oh my god, why did my teammated had to pick BOTH HATS and ALL OF THE NITRE! Because when I finally get to my stuff, I had to return back WITH THE SANDSTORM THIS WHOLE TIME! Night came in right when I got what I need to make an endo fire (yeah, could've get a regular campfire but I had fear of dying of heat) but it was also the spot where a tallbird's nest was, and attacked me all-night. I had a headgear, and a golden axe, so I tried to kill this guy, only to break my headgear. And when I started to go back home, the hounds that my teammate outrun aerlier spotted me and started to aggro on me... I had no armor left, and only a golden axe. I mean, they were only 2, but that's not reason. I ended up having to count on the pigs to kill them. I think the only way to top that epicness is by doing all of that WHILE insane and having 2 Terrorbeaks on the butt for a long time. Speaking of sanity, at one point, I was only at 38 (I was playing as Wilson btw). We were in a bad position for 3 days straight...